Even In Death
by AruBell
Summary: Cuando la vida parece abandonar a su maestra, Sakura en un intento desesperado por salvarla, se adentra en un terreno peligroso y desconocido. Sin saberlo ni poder evitarlo, en su camino se encontrará con el autor de su propia agonía. / —Dos meses... Comienza la cuenta regresiva. / ShisuiSaku, SasuHina, ItaIno.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/Shippuden pertenecen a ©Masashi Kishimoto | Even In Death y sus frases pertenecen a su autora ©Hanny Bell.  
 **Advertencias generales:** Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido OoC | Clasificación 18+ por violencia y escenas probablemente eróticas | Long-fic con tres arcos argumentales | Cambios drásticos de la historia original.  
 **Pairing:** Shisui Uchiha y Sakura Haruno | Itachi Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka | Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuga  
 **Resumen:** Cuando la vida parece abandonar a su maestra, Sakura en un intento desesperado por salvarla, se adentra en un terreno peligroso y desconocido. Sin saberlo ni poder evitarlo, en su camino se encontrará al autor de su propia agonía. / —Dos meses... Comienza la cuenta regresiva.

.

.

.

 **Preludio**

.

.  
"La muerte es tan sólo la etapa final de la vida...  
La vida es solamente la etapa inicial de la existencia."

.

.  
 **—Día Cero—**

.  
.

.

 **{I}**

El cielo se aglomeraba de espesas nubes de tonos grisáceos; y el viento se había soltado, meciendo fuertemente el follaje de los árboles, avisando a la tierra que en cualquier momento llovería. Sin embargo, ese no era un impedimento para la kunoichi Sakura Haruno, quien, desesperadamente saltaba sobre las ramas de los árboles, intentando llegar lo antes posible a su destino: el País del Agua.

No tenía tiempo para descansar y tampoco lo necesitaba. Su misión era mucho más importante que cualquier agotamiento físico y mental; era de vida o muerte, literalmente. Y es que, recolectar lo antes posible una planta aledaña del País del Agua, era una situación de vida o muerte.

 _Su maestra se encontraba al borde de la muerte._

Sakura jadeaba y de vez en cuando separaba sus labios más de la cuenta para poder sacar su lengua libremente, más sin embargo, no se detuvo. Realmente su cansancio o estado físico estaban en segundo plano, lo importante ahora era recolectar aquella flor para la salud de Tsunade, la honorable Quinta Hokage quien, cayó en estado comatoso bajo circunstancias sumamente misteriosas.

No lo comprendía y, sinceramente no le hallaba sentido alguno a la situación. Y es que, Tsunade Senju era una mujer bastante fuerte, ¡una de los legendarios Sannin! No entendía cómo alguien había podido dejarla en aquel deplorable estado, siendo ella una oponente para nada débil. Por que, ella estaba segura de que el estado de su maestra había sido provocado por alguien. No creía ningún fiasco acerca de que era una situación causada por el estrés que le provocaba el cargo de Hokage.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza ante sus pensamientos. No podía desviarse de su objetivo principal por el momento; ya averiguaría aquello después y juraba que haría pagar al autor de la situación con su maestra.

Se encontraba a más de la mitad del camino y, hubiese continuado de no haber sido por el ruido provocado por un ajeno, exactamente entre los arbustos del suelo. Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

 _«Mierda»_

Pensó, escabullendo lentamente su mano hacia su porta shurikens. No podía presentársele un enemigo, no en ese momento. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al País del Agua para recoger la planta que reduciría el sufrimiento de Tsunade; necesitaba deshacerse de aquellos que intervinieran en sus planes cuanto antes. En ese momento le valía un bledo si los asesinaba a sangre fría.

Se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, esperando a que otro ruido se produjera o una presencia se hiciera notar; sin embargo, no hubo señal alguna de vida en ese lugar durante ese tiempo. Suspiró aliviada, guardando sus shurikens de nuevo donde pertenecían y comenzando a andar de nuevo. El nerviosismo se estaba comenzando a apoderar de ella y eso no era nada bueno.

—Tal vez sólo haya sido mi imaginación.

—¿Estás segura de eso, preciosa?

Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar con dificultad el ataque directo que venía desde su espalda. Como consecuente, resbaló de la rama en la cual se apoyaba y cayó al suelo, provocando un golpe seco con la tierra.

Soltó un quejido de dolor, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza. Su brazo derecho había sido el que más daño recibió de la caída. Sólo esperaba que no se le hubiese fracturado, pues, ella era diestra y el combate no se le daba muy bien usando su brazo izquierdo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, sintió el mismo brazo lastimado ser jalado con brusquedad hasta llevarla al árbol más cercano, donde su espalda chocó inminentemente contra la dura corteza del mismo. Una vez más se quejó, pero únicamente apretó los párpados con fuerza y gruñó.

 _«—¡Nunca debes cerrar los ojos ante un enemigo!»_

El agarre se tensó aún más y ella estuvo a punto de retorcerse del dolor. Empero, al recordar las palabras de su maestra, abrió de golpe los ojos, centrándose en su mano a primera instancia. Se encontró con una exageradamente pálida mano que más bien parecía de color azul, sujetando su brazo con una fuerza bestial; elevó su mirada para encontrarse con un sujeto tétrico y de sonrisa siniestra. Pero, lo que más le dio miedo, fue la capa negra con nubes rojas que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

 _Akatsuki._

—Así que —comenzó el sujeto—, eres tú.

Él le habló con una calma que casi parecía irreal, tratándose de un miembro de la organización criminal más peligrosa. Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Ella nunca había visto a ese sujeto, no obstante, él parecía conocerla y estar buscándola. No podía estar en mayores problemas.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Ahora que lo recordaba, él era Kisame Hoshigaki, nombrado en el libro Bingo.

—Sé que no lo hiciste sola —continuó él, sin aflojar el agarre sobre el brazo femenino—, pero la otra persona ya está muerta, así que no tiene sentido que tú sigas viva sin pagar las consecuencias.

—¿D-de qué habla? —balbuceó en medio del dolor. Al parecer sí tenía fracturado algún hueso.

—Sakura Haruno, responsable de la muerte de nuestro compañero Sasori.

Ella agrandó los ojos estupefacta. ¿La buscaban por haber derrotado a Sasori? Porque claro, sólo lo había derrotado con ayuda de Chiyo, quien era la verdadera autora de su muerte. No era porque Sakura quisiera deslindarse de la cuestión con el Akasuna, sino que reconocía que el mayor mérito se lo llevaba la anciana ya fallecida.

Sin que el criminal se diera cuenta, concentró una cantidad de chakra sobre su puño izquierdo, el cual aún era libre, preparada para darle un golpe directo. Y él pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que empuñó su gran espada para desgarrar aquella mano; sin embargo, no fue lo bastante rápido, pues de igual manera, el puño de Sakura impactó de lleno contra su abdomen, movimiento que lo mandó volar diez metros lejos de ella.

Ella jadeó, mirando hacia todas direcciones. Sabía que había alguien más escondido; por lo general, los miembros de Akatsuki siempre viajaban en parejas, o eso le habían dicho. Aunque también sabía de sobra que ella no era rival para un Akatsuki. Mucho menos para dos.

—¡Maldita perra!

Kisame saltó hacia ella con toda la intención de herirla con su espada, por lo que no le quedó de otra que esquivar de nuevo su ataque, mientras pensaba en una manera de escapar de ahí.

—Detente, Kisame.

El aludido se detuvo en seco y Sakura temió más por su vida. Estaba acabada si esa voz pertenecía al compañero de ese tipo.

No supo en qué momento se detuvo, o cuándo apareció aquel hombre. De lo único que estaba segura, era que había visto antes aquellos ojos rojos con aspas girando en ellos. ¡Por supuesto! Eran los mismos ojos que caracterizaban a Sasuke y al clan Uchiha. Empero, a diferencia de Sasuke, ese hombre portaba la misma capa que Kisame y un parche en el ojo derecho... Él sí le causaba temor.

—Así que eres la única que puede salvar a Tsunade Senju —la frialdad de su mirada se podía comparar con la de Sasuke—. Es una lástima.

—¿C-cómo...? —Sakura intentó articular. Sus piernas no le respondían y el sudor en su frente ya era notorio.

Y de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que Kisame ya no se encontraba ahí.

¿Había caído en un genjutsu?

—La pobre de Tsunade sufrirá una agonía que ni su mejor pupila podrá curar —se mofó él, más sin embargo, el humor no estaba presente en él—. Y la _pequeña_ Haruno sufrirá igual que ella... A menos que me haga un _pequeño_ favor.

Sakura quiso gritarle en la cara y preguntarle a qué rayos se refería con eso. ¿Acaso no la buscaban por la muerte de Sasori? Y lo más importante, ¿quién era ese sujeto con el Dōjutsu del clan Uchiha? Porque hasta donde ella sabía, los únicos miembros vivos del clan Uchiha eran Sasuke e Itachi. Ese sujeto no era ninguno de los dos.

—Sabes que estamos en busca del Kyuubi —mencionó el Akatsuki, sin importarle que ella frunciera el ceño con ira—, por lo que no te será muy difícil acercarlo hacia nosotros. Sé que es tu amigo y que no será fácil que hagas eso —dio un par de pasos hacia ella—, pero sé que lo harás.

—¿Crees acaso que soy estúpida? —finalmente habló, reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para encararlo—. Yo jamás te pondría a Naruto en bandeja de plata... ¡Antes muerta!

—Sabía que dirías eso...

Antes de que pudiera actuar, el hombre la acorraló entre el mismo árbol en el que Kisame la había estampado, colocando una de sus manos en la delgada cintura de ella. Esa acción la estremeció, dejándola inmóvil un par de segundos. Nunca se hubiera esperado que aquel hombre acercara tanto su rostro al de ella y pudieran casi respirar el mismo aliento.

Una desagradable sensación de aversión se instaló en su estómago.

—Danzo Shimura reside en Konoha, ¿cierto? —cambió de tema radicalmente y, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella, continuó—: él tiene algo mío... Algo importante. Así que necesito que lo traigas ante mí, vivo o muerto. No me importa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo haría algo así? —escupió Sakura, haciendo una mueca—. ¡Eres un maldito criminal!

—Lo harás —sonrió de lado, haciendo que Sakura acentuara su gesto—, por la vida de tu maestra... Y por tu vida propia.

De pronto, Sakura sintió una opresión en sus labios y posteriormente, algo húmedo moviéndose contra los mismos. ¡La estaba besando! Intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartarlo, pero, al apoyar su mano derecha en el pecho masculino, el dolor volvió a ella, provocándole un gemido que él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y acariciar la de ella, profundizando el beso.

Segundos después, el pinchazo en su abdomen le hizo encorvarse, zafándose finalmente de los brazos del hombre; se llevó la mano a la zona y se levantó la blusa inmediatamente, sin importarle que él estuviera obsevando todo; había un pequeño punto de sangre apenas visible que, cuando lo rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, el dolor fue inmenso.

—¿Q-qué me has... Hecho?

—Besarte —él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Y asegurarme de que cumplas con mi encargo —la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo—. Recuérdalo, _pequeña._ Quiero que me traigas a Danzo o al Kyuubi... De lo contrario, tu vida y la de Tsunade Senju se acabará. Tienes dos meses.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, anteponiendo que pronto caería en la inconsciencia. Cayó de rodillas con la mano ajena aún sobre su rostro, sin embargo, estuvo lo suficientemente atenta como para escuchar la última frase de aquel sujeto.

—Tengo entendido que Tsunade sufrió lo mismo hace una semana, ¿cierto? —Abandonó su mentón para alejarse de ella—. Déjame informarte que tú, aunque no sufrirás los mismos síntomas, morirás una semana después que ella... Exactamente dentro de dos meses.

—M-maldito...

—No, preciosa —negó con la cabeza—. Mi nombre es Shisui... Shisui Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura finalmente se cerraron, dejándola inconsciente. Pero, el nombre de Shisui Uchiha había quedado gravado en su mente.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **{II}**

El silencio se hizo presente los próximos dos minutos y nadie hizo nada por romperlo. El clan Hyuga se caracterizaba por tener a los miembros más disciplinados de la aldea y los más leales a sus tradiciones. Empero, esa situación no terminaba por convencer a las dos personas involucradas.

Hinata y Neji se encontraban en aquella amplia habitación, de pie y frente a a la cama en la cual se hallaba el líder del clan, recostado y con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

—Es mi última voluntad.

—P-pero-

—¿Hay alguna objeción, Hinata? —interrumpió Hiashi severo.

Ella tragó grueso, negando con la cabeza lentamente. No podía poner objeciones a la última voluntad de su padre moribundo como si nada. Se suponía que era la próxima heredera y debía asumir el cargo de líder en cuanto Hiashi muriera. Esa voluntad era tan sólo el principio de los cargos que estaba dispuesta a asumir, por el bien de su clan.

—Perfecto —sonrió el mayor, sin embargo, su sonrisa se parecía más bien a una mueca—, entonces hay que iniciar los preparativos cuanto antes. Quiero ver a mi hija mayor como se debe... Antes de morir.

Hinata apretó ambos puños y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aquello era injusto y absurdo; una estupidez que ella tenía que acatar sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Porque, después de todo, ella no era la única involucrada.

—Pa-padre —llamó, sin poder ocultar su aflicción—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Hiashi arqueó una ceja incrédulo, no obstante, pronto entendió a lo que se refería; dio un largo suspiro y carraspeó un poco, evitando la tos que estuvo a punto de atormentarlo.

—Dos meses —sentenció finalmente—. Tienes que casarte en menos de dos meses.

La chica no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante tal respuesta. Dos meses era muy poco tiempo para planear una boda y además asumir el liderazgo del clan; eso sin mencionar que aún era bastante joven para tomar un cargo detal magnitud. Sabía de antemano que a su padre le quedaba menos de un año de vida y quería que todo en el clan Hyuga quedara en orden antes de su muerte, pero ese lapso de tiempo era bastante corto para que ella se acostumbrara al cambio drástico que daría su vida.

Neji, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, asintió levemente para dar a entender su respuesta. Él tampoco estaba muy contento con ese asunto, pero tampoco era nadie para oponerse a lo que la rama principal del clan impusiera.

—Hinata, Neji —nombró Hiashi, con una voz más tranquila—, está decidido. Su boda se efectuará dentro de dos meses.

La chica no pudo soportarlo más y dejó salir las molestas lágrimas que picaban sus ojos, por lo que salió corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa, antes de que su padre o Neji la vieran de forma patética. Ella no deseaba casarse ahora, mucho menos con él, a quien consideraba un hermano desde pequeña. La vida no podía ser más injusta.

Pero a pesar de su descontento, no podía fallarle a su padre, a Neji ni a su clan, por que a final de cuentas, muy pronto todos pondrían su confianza en ella y en su esposo. Y no iba a decepcionarlos... De nuevo.

Hinata Hyuga se convertiría en una digna líder.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **{III}**

—¡Por favor, tienes que parar con esto!

Terminó por gritar, provocando que las miradas curiosas se asomaran a ver la repentina discusión. Ino podía ser bastante temperamental cuando se lo proponían, o más bien, cuando se trataba de un paciente necio.

—No puedo... No me sentiría a gusto de otra forma.

Ahí estaba él y su quinta respuesta igual a la anterior. Sentado en el borde de la camilla con expresión monótona en el rostro. A la rubia le desesperaba que alguien no acatara una sugerencia -u orden- médica por mero capricho, orgullo o lo que fuera que les pasara por la cabeza; que eligieran el honor por sobre la salud. ¿Era que acaso todos los Uchihas eran igual de testarudos?

—¿Y qué quieres entonces? —cuestionó aún cabreada—. ¿Quedarte ciego en medio de una batalla?

—Sería mucho mejor quedarme ciego en batalla, antes que acobardarme por algo tan simple como la pérdida de la vista.

Ino se golpeó la frente. ¿Que la vista era algo simple? No podía estar más indignada con la posición del Uchiha que le daban ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo. Se suponía que los ojos de ese clan eran lo más valioso para ellos y su mejor arma en batallas y combates. Él no podía tomar a la ligera algo tan delicado como su vista por el simple hecho de sentirse «inútil».

—Tu vista no es algo simple —suspiró, sentándose a su lado—. Es un sentido primordial para todos nosotros. En especial si eres un Uchiha.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró él de forma afligida—. Yo necesito proteger a esta aldea de todo el peligro que se presente —fijó su vista en sus manos—. No puedo incapacitarme por un diagnóstico médico que-

—¡No es un maldito diagnóstico médico! —la joven se levantó de nuevo, señalándolo con el dedo índice—. Es tu expediente. Tu salud está en juego... ¡No puedes dejar algo tan valioso como tu salud a un lado!

Él soltó un largo suspiro y miró a la nada. Esa mujer no comprendía lo que para él era lo realmente importante. Su hermano, sus amigos y la gente de su pueblo dependían de los grandes shinobis como él; no podía simplemente resignarse a dejar sus obligaciones por el deterioro de sus ojos a causa del Sharingan. Lo había prometido: luchar por la aldea hasta la muerte... Por _él._

Así que, lo que pasara con su vista de ahora en adelante, sería algo con lo que aprendería a lidiar. Para él no había obstáculo que le impidiera cumplir sus labores como un ejemplar shinobi.

—Agradezco tu preocupación —sonrió con sinceridad—, pero quiero que me comprendas. No dejaré mis responsabilidades por algo como esto.

—¡Itachi! —llamó ella cuando observó sus intenciones de abandonar la habitación—. Por una vez en tu vida, piensa en ti mismo.

Antes de que Itachi abriera la puerta, se detuvo, dándole la espalda a la chica. Estaba seguro de que si veía su rostro lleno de preocupación, cometería la estupidez de ser descortés. Ella no se merecía aquello.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando mi tonto hermano menor no me dé problemas.

Y antes de salir de ahí, sonrió. Una sonrisa tan sincera que, a pesar de no ser visible a los ojos de Ino, le transmitió una confianza indescriptible. Itachi Uchiha a vecds podía ser tan cabeza hueca como Naruto o Sasuke y, eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la Yamanaka, pero a la vez, lo que más le gustaba de él.

—Itachi...

No mentiría. Ino estaba realmente preocupada por la salud de Itachi.

 **—Continuará—**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:**

Bell está de nuevo con otro fic, sumándolo a su lista de long-fics.

En realidad, no sé a cuantos les guste el ItaIno, el ShisuiSaku o el SasuHina (Bueno, el SasuHina si), pero recalco que a mí me gustan más las parejas que se consideran crack. Es por eso que he escrito esto, porque hoy en día abunda lo canon y eso ya no es tan entretenido xd.

Y bueno, otra de mis razones para escribir esto es porque el fandom de Naruto está bastante dividido, especialmente por los fans de Hinata y Sakura. Sí, admito que a mí no me gusta para nada el personaje de Hinata y sin embargo tengo un fic con ella de prota y ahora este, en donde es una de las principales...

A lo que quiero llegar es que, a mí me gustaría que aquellos que no son fans de Sakura o de Hinata, le den una oportunidad a este o cualquier fic. Tal vez yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para plasmar sus personalidades, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, así como todos los autores de impresionantes fics a los que muchos ni siquiera le dan oportunidad porque no hablan de su personaje favorito.

Ah, y algo más: el fic es con las parejas antes mencionadas, pero también habrá NejiHina. Todo sea por la bendita trama.

Y ya saben, rws, sugerencias y reclamos ahí abajo ⬇⬇

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
